concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canadian National Exhibition Stadium
Canadian National Exhibition Grandstand Performers From 1948-1994 (Please note: this list may not be complete) (courtesy CNE Records and Archives) 1896 – Magnificent Spectacular Production 1917 – Stars of the Hippodrome & Circus World 1923 – Georgeous Cleopatra Spectacle & Grand Opera in Coliseum 1927 & 1932 – CNE Chorus performed in Coliseum 1939 – Benny Goodman, Guy Lombardo, Glen Gray, Artie Shaw, Tommy Dorsey 1947 – Olson and Johnson 1948 Afternoon Hell Drivers; Evening - Olsen and Johnson, Rosales Sisters, Astor, Adamsons, Three Barretts, Harvey Girls, Gautier’s Steeplechase, Hoaglin’s Push Ball on Horse Back, The Renes, English Juggling Jewels, Wilfred Mae Trio, California Queens, Hoaglin’s High Jumping Horses, Lott and Joe Anders, Boby Whaling & Yvette, Al. Castle & Co., Hoaglin’s High School Horses, Parker Brothers, Edward Brothers, Kay and Kay, Gaudsmith Brothers and their French Poodles, Hoaglin’s Roman Standing Races, Cimse Sensation, Zacchini’s Double Repeating Cannon, Hoaglin’s Chariot Races 1949 Afternoon “Circus” – Henry’s Trained Dogs, Plutocrats, Josh’s Monkeys, Marcus Troupe, Shirley Lavalle, Jean Dawn, Florence Hin Lowe, Smetona, Don Francesco, Robinson’s Elephants, Pia & Kitchen’s Menace Horse Act, Four Cantons, Sorelle Saltons & Co., Bradfords, Baranek Sisters, the Saranoffs Troupe, Kitchen’s Liberty Horse Act, Ferdinand the Bull, Von Schmidt’s “Tony,” Flying Dobritsch, Glen’s, Allaine and Allain, Peaches and her Aerial Sky Ballet; Evening - Olsen and Johnson, Ernst Adams, Gloria Gilbert, Wallace Siebert, Marty May, Patricia Wells, CanAmerican Singers, June Johnson, Bill Hayes, Army, Navy and Air Force Drill Corp. and Band, Bell Singers, Halifax Junior Bengal Dancers, Palemberg’s Bears 1950 Afternoon Kirk Adams Dogs, English Cycling Victoria Troupe, Mike Telesco, The Chamberty’s, Sky Princess, Claire and Hudson, Johnny Welde and his Bears, Evers and Delores, Parker Brothers, Loof Rios, Wheels and the Four Fays, Amadoris, Rossi Troupe, Arsene Gautier and his Steeplechase, Lawrence Trio, The Ricardi Amandi Troupe, Three Aerial Downies, Sam Linfield & his Crazy Scouts, The Zoppe Zavatta Troupe Hell Drivers; Evening - Danny Kaye, Polyna Stoska, the Rudells, Ted and Flo Valett, CNE Symphony Orchestra, Precision Drill by members of the Navy, Army and Air Force, CNE Dancing and Choral Ensemble, CNE Ballet Corps. 1951 Afternoon Sylvia’s Canines, Flying Otaris, Tucker Troupe, Gonzales Sisters and Canines, Billy Ward Flyers, Bruce Brothers, Irah Watkins and his Famous Chimps, Ira Millette and Penny, Lynn and Linda, Oldfield and Ware, La Foun Troupe, Alex and Galina, Pedro and Durand, Henry Robinson’s Baby Elephants, La Marettes, Eltons, Hollywood Sky Rockets, Dr. Cooper’s Horses Hell Drivers; Evening - Jimmy Durante, Regina Resnik, Blackburn Twins with Pam Cavan, Donald Dickson, Nirska, Eddie Jackson, The Dassies, Boy Foy, Lois and David Adams, CNE Symphony Orchestra, Canadian Ballet, Canadian Choral Ensemble, Precision Drill by Members of the Navy, Army and Air Force, CNE Ballet Corp., CNE Singing Ensemble, CNE Glee Club From 1952 to 1967 grandstand shows were produced by Jack Arthur 1952 Afternoon Janet’s Circus, Torelli’s Circus, Nio Ye, La Blonde Reio, Winnie Colleano, Wong Brothers, Capt. Joe Hanson Jr. with The Baby Elephants, Ferdinand and Jerry, The Don Wallys, The Three Sidneys, Torelli’s Beautiful Black Liberty Horses, The Shanghai Twins, Oriental Wongs, The Fearless Stars, Aerial Winters, Jaqueline Hurley, Mia and Malti, The Six Tokayers, Leontimes, Allan and Co., R.C.M.P. Musical Ride, The Do-Si-Ettes. Hell Drivers – Evening - “Canadiana” - Tony Martin, Alan and Blanche Lund, Eric Christmas, Max Ferguson, The Keppos, Malvern Collegiate Precision Squad, C.N.E. Vocale Ensemble, C.N.E. Dance Ensemble, R.C.M.P. Musical Ride, The Seven Royal Ashtons, Celia Franca, Lois Smith, David Adams, C.N.E. Corps de Ballet, Toronto Reserve Naval Division, Harvey Stone, Lou Willis Jr., Evelyn Gould, The Canadettes 1953 “Canadiana” Victor Borge, Jimmy Shields, Darvis and Julia, Eric Christmas, Terry Dale, Billy O’Conner, Bernard Johnson, Boby Brandt, Irene Apine, Myrt & Gert, Warren, Latona & Sparks, C.N.E. Singers, Dancers and Showgirls, Canadian Armed Forces Drill Squad, Boy Scouts of Canada. 1954 Early Show Scotty Wilson Band, Captain Eddy with his Comedy Car and Clown, Motorcycle Dispatch Rider Display Team, George Murray; Afternoon “Roy Rogers’ Circus” – Roy Rogers and Trigger, Dale Evans and Buttermilk, Pat Brady with Nellybelle, The Sons of The Pioneers. Evening Roy Rogers – Dale Evans Troupe, Trigger, Canadian Armed Forces Drill Squad, Motor Cycle Dispatch Rider Display Team, Howard Cable and the CNE Orchestra, Pat Henning, The Mathurins, Dean Brothers, Wells Brothers, Calgary Brothers, Captain Eddy, The Rudells, Mazonne-Abbot Dancers, Al Dault, Estelle Sloan, Nita & Pepi, The Four Bogdadis 1955 Afternoon C.N.E. Orchestra, Canadian Army P-T Squad, Clara Bell, Les Orioles, Bob Top and Lauren, Aerial Barretts, Trombelli Troupe, Elas and Waldo, Lou Bogert, Flying White Horses, Watkins’ Chimpanzees, Francisco and Delores, Walt and Family, Willy, West and McGinty, Jacl Joyce and Camels, Wazzan Troupe, Skating Berrys, Hollywood Skyrockets, Leon Eleana, Lassie and Jimmie Rettig (1st week), The Four Lads (2nd week) “Canadiana” - Ed Sullivan, Marilyn Bell, Lassie (1st week), The Four Lads (2nd week), Canadian Army P-T Squad, The Wazzan Troupe, Bob Trop & Lauren, Walt & Family, Francisco & Dolores, Willy, West & McGinty, Donna Grescoe, Dave Broadfoot, Elsa and Waldo, Will Mahoney, Rosemary Burns, Four Step Brothers, Wally Koster, C.N.E. Singers & Dancers, The Canadettes 1956 Afternoon “The Gene Autry Show” – Gene Autry, Annie Oakley, Barbara Bardo, The Cass County Boys, The Promenaders, Carl Cotner and His Melody Ranch Orchestra. R.C.M.P. Musical Ride; Evening - Richard Hearne, Jean Wetzel, Bobby Wynters, Fred Barker, Three Deuces, Gaudsmith Brothers, Lola Dobritch, Three Merkys, The Goetschis, “Scampy”, Canadettes, Alan and Blanche Lund, Nirska, The Stuart Morgan Dancers, 2nd and 4th Battalions, Regiment of Canadian Guards, 1st and 2nd Battalions, Royal Highlanders of Canada (Black Watch), the 48th Highlanders of Canada 1957 “Canadiana” Bob Hope, Geoffrey Holder, D’Arco & Gee, Wally Koster, Shari McKim, Jo, Jae and Joni, The Alcettys, Martha Ann Bentley, Canadian Armed Forces Services P-T Team, the C.N.E. Vocal and Dance Ensemble, Phyllis Marshall, Training Command Band of the Royal Canadian Air Force. 1958 “Canadiana” - Danny Kaye, Lorraine Foreman, Larry Mann, The Hames Sisters, Lynn Randall, Kurt Frindt’s Morlidor Trio, The Nerveless Nocks, Tulara Lee, Norbu, The Three Wiles, The Zacchinis, Royal Canadian Signals Band, Canadian Tri-Service Drill Team, C.N.E. Orchestra, C.N.E. Singers, Dancers and Showgirls 1959 “Canadiana” - George Gobel, Eric House, Lotana, Graham and Chadell, William Tabbert, Varel and Bailly with Les Chanteurs de Paris, Miller and Archer, Janik and Arnaut, Ming and Ling, Gino Donati, The Taylor Twins, Canadettes, C.N.E. Symphony Orchestra, C.N.E. Ballet Ensemble, C.N.E. Dancers 1960 “Canadiana” Phil Silvers, Victor Borge, Jon Vickers, Barbara Franklin, Bill Walker, The Hi-Lites, Rosemary Bailey, Walter Dane, Walh and Oldfield, Robert’s Leopards, Princess Tajana, The Hanneford Family, Howard Cable and the C.N.E. Orchestra, Serbian Dance Group, the Italian Canadian Singers, the Nirloda Dancers, the International Ballet, C.N.E. Singers and the Orchestra, Canadettes, Hanneford Horses 1961 “Canadiana” Canadian Symphony Orchestra, Peter Mews, Christine Wells & the Four Fays, The Lounsberry Sisters, George Hanneford Family, Joey Hollingsworth, Wally Dean, Victor Julian & his Pets, Ernestine Russell, R.C.M.P. Musical Ride, The Six Singing Canegans, Maureen Hill, Margo MacKinnon, Canadettes, The Metropolitan Toronto Police Units, Canadiana Dancers & Singers, Metropolitan Toronto Secondary School Students, Navy League of Canada Cadets, The Air Cadet League of Canada, The Therons 1962 “Canadiana” - Teresa Stratas, Pepper Davis & Tony Reese, J. Frank Willis, The De John Sisters, Julie and Kay, Ken Boen and the New Gray Mare, Ann Marston, Canadettes Toronto Fire Department, Canadiana Dancers and Singers, The Royal Regiment of Canada, Bruce Webb, Margo MacKinnon, Doug Romaine, Eddie Collins, Jim Corey, Canadian Symphony Orchestra. “Matinee Fun Fest” The Three Stooges 1963 “Canadiana” - Robert Goulet, R.C.M.P. Musical Ride, Billy Van, Bill Walker, Ruth Walker, Canadiana Symphony Orchestra, Jack Durant, Taylor Twins, George Carl, Norbu, The Wazzans, The Three Bizzarro Brothers, Canadiana Singers and Dancers, The Canadettes. “Matinee Fun Fest” The Three Stooges, Norbu 1964 “Canadiana” Jack Carter, Carmel Quinn, Guy Marks, Eleanor Calbes, Allan Bruce, Bal Caron Trio, Rositi and Alberto, Les Tonelys, Mae Butler, Lupo Keawe, Olive Brown, Canadiana Symphony Orchestra, Nalalya Butko, Ken Steele, Canadiana Dancers and Singers, Bal Caron Trio, La Clique Alouette, Canadettes. “Matinee Fun Fest” Mickey Mouse and his 26 friends direct from Disneyland, Tarzan and His Lions, The Great Wallendas 1965 “Sights and Sounds of the Sixties” Bob Hope, Victor Borge, Francois Szony & Nancy Claire, The Womenfolk, Doug Crosley, The Hanneford Family, Debbie Lori Kaye, Wes Harrison, The Three Bragazzi, The Liverpool Set, Canadiana Dancers, Canadiana Symphony Orchestra, Canadiana Male Quartette, Toronto Fire Department, Canadettes 1966 “The Swingin Sixties” Billy Van, New Christy Minstrels, Canadiana Symphony Orchestra, Helena & Howard, Alma Michaels & Co. with Excess Baggage, The Taylor Twins, Phyllis Arick, The Sorelettis, Canadiana Dancers, Canadiana Male Dancers, Canadettes, The Smothers Brothers (August 19 to August 25), Bobby Vinton (August 26 and 27), Stanley Holloway (August 29 to September 3) 1967 “This Canada” August 19 to 26 Lorne Greene, Art Linkletter, Percy Faith, Mary Lou Collins, Suzy Wallis, The Five Bells, Lynn Christie, R.C.M.P. Musical Ride, Violet Murray, the Canadettes, Howard Cable & the C.N.E. Orchestra. August 28 to September 4 Canadian Armed Forces Tattoo. “Matinee Grandstand Show” August 21 to September 2 Hell Drivers, Ken Boen and his New Gray Mare “Nellie A-Go-Go”, the Chris Alberti Family; September 3 – Billy Graham 1968 “Sea to Sea, the Iron Miracle” Robery Christie, Don Harron, Catherine McKinnon, The Travellers, Natalie Butko, Paul Elson, 4B Ranch 1969 August 15 - Bill Cosby; August 16 & 17 - Glen Campbell and The Four Freshmen; August 18 & 19 - Mormon Tabernacle Choir from Salt Lake City; August 20 & 21 - Bob Hope and the Young Americans with the King Cousins; August 22 - Canadian College Music Championships – Folk and Pop Festival; August 23 - North American College Music Championships – Folk & Pop Festival August 24 - Canadian Armed Forces Tattoo Concert; August 25 - The Monkees.; August 26 - Sergio Mendez and Brasil ’66 with the Bosa Rio; August 27 - Cavalcade of Thrills – a Spectacular Car Show and the Tijuana Brats; August 28 - Buck Owens with the Buckaroos, with Jeannie C. Riley, Tammy Wynette and the Jones Boys, George Jones, Leroy Van Dyke and the Auctioneers; August 29 - Drum and Bugle Corps Marching Bands; Aug. 30 to Sept. 1 – Nationbuilders; September - Special Matinee – Wayne Newton 1970 August 21 - Bobby Sherman; August 22 - The Temptations.; August 23 - Italian Festival. August 24 & 25 - Johnny Cash with June Carter, the Carter Family, The Statler Brothers, The Tennessee Three and Carl Perkins; August 26 - Brenda Lee; August 27 - Red Skelton; August 28 to 31 - Circus ’70 International; September 1 - Ray Charles and Al Hirt with the Goldiggers; September 2 - Bobby Goldsboro; September 3 - Charley Pride with Skeeter Davis, George Hamilton IV, Bobby Bare, Dave Dudley and the Road Runners, and Tom T. Hall; September 4 - The Fifth Dimension; September 5 - Showcase of Champions; September 6 - Canadian Forces Military Band Tattoo; September 7 - Nationbuilders ’70 1971 August 20 - Jerry Lewis, Lynn Anderson, The Bells; August 21 - Floyd Cramer, Chet Atkins, Boots Randolph, Roy Clark; August 22 - Carpenters, George Kirby, The Trinidad Tripoli Steel Band; August 23 - Fifth Dimension, Don Rice III, Mac Davis; August 24 - Charley Pride, Jody Miller, Gene MacLellanl August 25 - Guess Who, Podipto Singers; August 26 & 27 - Johnny Cash; August 28 - Showcase of Champions Drum & Bugle Corps Presentation; August 29 - Cavalcade of Massed Bands Tattoo; August 30 - The Osmonds, Impact of Brass, Jimmy Nelson, The Stampeders; August 31 - The Jackson Five; September 1 to 6 - Circus International 1972 August 17 to 20 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 21 - Ray Price, George Kirby, Allan Sisters; August 22 - Des O’Connor, The Establishment; August 23 - The Osmonds, The Heywoods; August 24 - Anne Murray, Frank Mills; August 25 to 27 - Circus ’72 International; August 28 & 29 - Englebert Humperdinck, Ginette Reno; August 30 - Merle Haggard, Gary Buek, Al Cherny, Donna Fargo; August 31 - Guess Who, John Kay, Manchild; September 1 - David Cassidy; September 2 - Sonny & Cher, The Stampeders, David Brenner; September 3 - National Trumpet Band Competition 1973 August 16 to 19 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 20 to 23 - The Soviet Red Army Song and Dance Festival; August 24 & 25 - James Last and Orchestra; August 26 - Guess Who, The Scublecane; August 27 & 28 - Tom Jones, Freeman Sisters, Pat Henry, Jeff Sturgis Universe; August 29 - Charley Pride, Nancy White, The Good Brothers; August 30 - The Osmonds, The Stampeders. August 31 - Three Dog Night, April Wine, T. Rex; September 1 - Sonny & Cher, Robby McDougall, David Brennar; September 2 - Canadian National Drum & Bugle Corps Championships 1974 Afternoon - Hell Drivers (daily performances); Evening - August 15 to 18 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 19 - The Lawrence Welk Show; August 20 - Lighthouse, Evel Knievel; August 21 - Liza Minnelli; August 22 - Helen Reddy; August 23 to 25 - Polish Song and Dance Festival; August 26 - Charlie Rich; August 27 - The Stylistics, Robby G. Griffith, George and Gwen McCrae; August 28 - Bachman-Turner Overdrive, The Beach Boys; August 29 - De Franco Family, Susan Jacks; August 30 – Osmonds; August 31 - Guess Who; September 1 – Chicago; September 2 - Canadian National Drum & Bugle Corps Championships 1975 August 14 to 17 - Scottish World Festival; August 18 - Bachman-Turner Overdrive; August 19 & 20 – Chicago; August 21 - Frank Sinatra; August 22 - America, Captain & Tennille; August 23 - Anne Murray; August 24 - John Denver; August 25 – Osmonds; August 26 - Olivia Newton-John; August 27 - Lawrence Welk; August 28 - Paul Anka; August 29 - Bobby Vinton; August 30 - The Beach Boys; August 31 - Guess Who; September 1 - Marching Band Spectacular 1976 - August 19 to 22 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 23 - Musical Salute to the U.S. Bicentennial featuring Kate Smith; August 24 - Bachman-Turner Overdrive; August 25 - Bob Hope; August 26 & 27 - Lawrence Welk; August 28 - America, John Sebastian; August 29 - Johnny Cash; August 30 - Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons; August 31 - Linda Ronstadt and the Band; September 1 – Chicago; September 2 - Neil Sedaka; September 3 & 4 - Beach Boys; September 5 - Mac Davis; September 6 - The Marching Band Spectacular 1977 - August 18 to 21 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 22 - Bay City Rollers; August 23 – Rush; August 24 - Rene Simard, Patsy Gallant, Hagood Hardy; August 25 - The Irish Rovers, Vera Lynn; August 27 - Helen Reddy; August 28 & 29 - The Beach Boys; August 30 - Charley Pride; August 31 – Kansas; September 1 - Captain & Tennille; September 2 - Burton Cummings; September 3 - Neil Sedaka; September 4 - Paul Anka and Odia Coates 1978 - August 17 to 20 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 21 - Bob Hope, Patrician, Chase & Park; August 22 - Charley Pride, Dave and Sugar; August 23 – Heart; August 24 - Foreigner, Trooper; August 25 - Dolly Parton, Eddie Rabbit; August 26 - Sounds from Outer Space with William Shatner and Boris Brott; August 27 - Burton Cummings; August 28 & 29 - Osmonds, Munch Brothers; August 30 - Bill Cosby, The Spinners; August 31 - Stars of the Phillipines; September 1 – Styx; September 2 - Shaun Cassidy; September 3 - Englebert Humperdinck 1979 - August 16 to 19 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 20 - Leif Garret; August 21 – Foreigner; August 22 - K.C. and the Sunshine Band; August 23 - Burton Cummings; August 24 - Sha Na Na; August 25 - Kenny Rogers and Dottie West; August 26 - George Benson, Natalie Cole; August 27 - Shaun Cassidy; August 28 - The Doobie Brothers; August 29 - David Brenner with Susan Anton; August 30 - Triumph, Doucette; August 31 - Vera Lynn with Myron Cohen; September 1 - Johnny Cash; September 2 - Diana Ross; September 3 - The Beach Boys 1980 August 14 to 17 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo; August 18 - Dionne Warwick, Al Hirt; August 19 - Alice Cooper; August 20 - Canadian Rock Festival-Minglewood Band, the Kings, Powder Blues, Toronto; August 21 - Burton Cummings; August 22 - James Taylor; August 23 - Kenny Rogers; August 24 - Sammy Davis Jr.; August 25 - The Doobie Brothers; August 26 - Leoretta Lynn, Conway Twitty; August 27 - 1950’s Rock and Roll Revival; August 28 - The Cars; August 29 - Myron Floren and his Orchestra Featuring the Stars from the Lawrence Welk Show; August 30 - Queen. August 31 - Bob Seger; September 1 - Gordon Lightfoot 1981 August 19 - Toronto Blizzard vs. New York Cosmos; August 20 to 23 - Scottish World Festival Tattoo with Special Guest Vera Lynn; August 24 - Paul Anka; August 26 - REO Speedwagon; August 27 - Richard Nader’s ROCK ‘N’ ROLL SPECTACULAR PARTY with Little Anthony, The Del Vikings, The Chiffons, The Skyliners, Lou Christie, and Special Guest Leslie Gore; August 28 - Burton Cummings with Special Guest Pablo Cruise; August 29 - April Wine; August 30 - The Beach Boys; August 31 - The Beach Boys with Ian Thomas; September 1 - Triumph, Teenage Head; September 2 - Anne Murray ; September 3 - The Rovers; September 4 to 6 - Labatts’ Presents The Stetson World’s Toughest Rodeo; September 7 - The Charlie Daniels Band, The Marshall Tucker Band, Juice Newton 1982 August 18 – Blondie; August 20 - Dolly Parton; August 21 - April Wine; August 24 - Black Sabbath; August 26 - Olivia Newton-John; August 28 – Genesis; August 29 – Heart; August 31 - Rick Springfield with The Greg Kihn Band; September 1 – Alabama; September 2 - Stevie Wonder; September 3 - The Beach Boys 1983 August 17 - Dianna Ross; August 18 - Queen of The Fairs; August 19 – Bingo; August 20 - Truck-Tractor Pull; August 21 - Toronto Argonauts Practice; August 21 - Toronto Blizzard; August 21 - The Beach Boys; August 22 - Kenny Rogers; August 23 – Loverboy; August 24 & 25 – Supertramp; August 26 - Toronto Argonauts; August 28 - Toronto Blizzard, Styx; Aug. 29 to Sept. 5 - Toronto Blue Jays; September 3 & 4 - David Bowie 1984 August 15 - Frank Zappa; August 16 - Julio Iglesias; August 17 - Scorpions, Quiet Riot; August 18, 1999 - Truck-Tractor Pull; August 19 - Hot Rod Thrill Show; August 20 - The Beach Boys; August 21 & 22 - The Toronto Blue Jays vs. Cleveland Indians; August 23 – Yes; August 24 - The Thompson Twins; August 25 - Variety Club Bingo; August 26 - Toronto Argonauts vs. Montreal Concorde; August 27 - Willie Nelson with Walon Jennings; August 28 & 29 - Toronto Blue Jays vs. Chicago White Sox; August 30 - Rod Stewart; August 31 - Toronto Blue Jays vs. Minnesota Twins; September 1 - Neil Young; September 2 - Frank Sinatra; September 3 - Kenny Rogers 1985 August 14 - Tina Turner, Glen Frey; August 15 - Corey Hart ; August 16 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Kansas City Royals; August 17 - Neil Young & the International Harvesters, Kris Kristofferson; August 18 - REO Speedwagon, Cheap Trick; August 19 - Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings; August 20 - Antologia de la Zarzuela featuring, Placido Domingo; August 21 - Kenny Rogers, Lee Greenwood, Sawyer Brown; August 22 - Toronto Argonauts vs Ottawa Roughriders; August 24 - Power Station, Paul Young, Nik Kershaw ; August 25 - George Thorogood and the Delaware Destroyers, Johnny Winter; August 26 & 27 - Bruce Springsteen; August 28 - WHAM, Pointer Sisters; August 29 - Battle of the Monster Trucks; August 30 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Chicago White Sox ; August 31 - Ronnie James Dio, Helix, Metal Meltdown 1986 August13 - Psychadelic Furs, Simply Red, Blow Monkeys ; August 14 - Stevie Nicks, Peter Frampton; August 15 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Texas Rangers; August 16 & 17 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Texas Rangers (afternoon); August 17 - Bill Cosby; August 18 - Van Halen, Lover Boy, BTO; August 19 to 21 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Chicago White Sox; August 22 - Whitney Houston; August 23 - Toronto Argonauts vs Edmonton Eskimoes; August 24 - Hot Rod Motor Mania; August 25 – Dark; August 26 - Elton John; August 27 - Huey Lewis and the News ; August 28 - WWF Hulkamania; August 29 to 31 - Toronto Blue Jays vs Minnesota Twins; August 31 - Judas Priest, Keel 1987 August 17 - The Cult; August 18 - Monster Mania; August 22 - David Bowie; August 23 - David Bowie; August 24 – Alabama; August 27 - Tina Turner, Wang Cheung; August 28 - Whitney Houston; August 31 - Neil Young, Kenny G; September 1 - New Order ; September 3 - Echo and the Bunnymen, Gene Loves Jezebel ; September 4 - Chicago 1988 August 17 - Bryan Ferry; August 18 - Neil Young ; August 21 – Aerosmith; August 24 – Sade; August 25 - Huey Lewis; August 27 - George Michael ; August 28 - Rod Stewart; August 29 - Bob Dylan and Alarm; August 30 - Hall & Oates; September 3 - Willie Nelson; September 4 - Steve Winwood 1989 August16 - Bee Gees ; August 17 - Stevie Nicks; August 18 - Beach Boys, Chicago; August 19 - Ringo Star and the All Stars; August 21 - Randy Travis,Ricky Van Shelton, K.T. Oslin; August 22 - Anderson, Bruford, Wakeman, Howe; August 24 – Cinderella; August 25 - Kim Mitchell, Ric Emmett Band ; August 28 - The Cure, Love & Rockets; September 3 & 4 - Rolling Stones 1990 August15 - Melissa Etheridge, Kentucky Headhunters and Del Amitri; August 16 - Ronnie James Dio, Yngwie J. Malmsteen; August 17 - Sinead O'Connor; August 19 - Beach Boys; August 22 - Anita Baker, Kenny G, Michael Bolton; August 24 - The Allman Brothers; August 25 - Billy Idol, Gene Loves Jezebel; August 26 - Bill Cosby; August 27 - Van Morrison; August 29 - Cher ; September 2 - Janet Jackson, Chuckii Booker; September 3 - Reba McIntyre 1991 August 14 - Bonnie Raitt/Chris Isaak; August 15 - Worldbeat '91 - Ladysmith Black Mambazo, Third World, Arrow, Sister Carol (cancelled); August 16 - Whitney Houston (cancelled); August 17 - Moody Blues / Neverland; August 18 - Diana Ross; August 19 - Alice Cooper, Judas Priest, Motorhead, Metal Church, Dangerous Toys; August 22 - Huey Lewis & The News; August 23 - Randy Travis / Alan Jackson; August 25 - Michael Bolton / Celine Dion / Oleta Adams; August 29 - Rod Stewart / Ziggy Marley; September 1 - Paul Simon 1992 August19 - Elton John; August 24 - Ray Charles / Celine Dion; August 25 - From Sea to Sea; August 26 - Hank Williams Jr. ; August 28 - Harry Connick Jr. ; August 31 - Tom Cochrane; September3 - Garth Brooks ; September 5 & 6 - U2 1993 August 18 - Neil Young & Booker T. and The M.G.s, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, Blues Traveller; August 20 - Rod Stewart with Patty Smith; August 22 - Clint Black and Wynonna; August 25 - Def Leppard with April Wine and Ugly Kid Joe ; August 27 - Kenny G. with Peabo Bryson and Vivienne Williams; August 29 - Reba McEntire with Brooks and Dunn and Henry Cho; August 30 - Aerosmith with 4 Non Blondes; September 1 - Bette Midler; September 2 - Bob Dylan / Santana; September 4 - WOMAD Festival with Peter Gabriel 1994 August 19 & 20 - Rolling Stones with Stone Temple, Pilots; August 24 - Reba McEntire with John Michael Montgomery; August 25 - John Mellencamp with Texas; August 27 - Harry Connick Jr. and Funky Dunky and introducing The Leroy Jones Quintet; August 28 - Michael Bolton